Remember You
by TheMichiganWriter
Summary: He hadn't been here in years. It was guilt that kept him away. The memory of that cold, dark night. But still, respect and love brought him back. So now he's remembering. Remembering you. Very AU. One-Shot. Enjoy :)


**Hey! Real quick before you start reading, you may want to read with **_**The Scientist **_**by Coldplay. Reading it with that in the background made me cry while writing. So please read it with the song! Enjoy!**

On a beautiful autumn day in October, a man hiked up a hill. Once at the top, a grand view awaited him. The sun set at the crest of warm colored trees; birds chirped merrily; a stream curled down the middle of it all.

But, the view wasn't what he came here for. For at the top of the hill lay a single white cross, the one memory of a loved one. He hadn't been here in years, but he felt it only right that he pay one last visit.

He cut his way through the thick tall grass. Much to his surprise, the flowers he had planted years ago still bloomed cheerfully around the cross.

His eyes widened at the sight before him; it hadn't changed a bit. Aside from the overgrown grass, it was still the same place that he had said a tearful goodbye. That was eighteen years ago.

The man unwrapped the blanket he had in his arm. It was the one that she had made him for his sixth birthday. He smiled sadly as he fingered the knots around the edges. A few had come undone over the years, but it was otherwise intact. He spread it over the grass and sat down. Memories of her flashed through his mind.

Of when she sat by him when he was sick. When he had been burning up with fever and she had not left his side. Even when she had gotten sick herself she still had not wavered.

Of when they watched all the Star Wars Trilogy all in one day. And downed a couple of two liters along with bags of popcorn. Okay, maybe it wasn't them. He had been there too.

Of how she always won at tag. Or how she always teased him gently.

Of when they had a power outage and she tried to make sandwiches. Out of ham and peanut butter.

Of when she played video games with him. And won.

Or when he was asleep and she got bored. And had a make-up kit.

Of when she took that bullet for him.

He winced at the memory of that cold, dark, painful night. It still hurt even today. But the landscape seemed to soothe him.

He remembered the first time she had brought him here. It was a day just like this, just as bright and sunny. They were just teenagers back then, enjoying life outside. Over the years, this had always been her quiet place. Whenever she was hurting or just needed quiet, she came here.

He remembered after the showdown with Marcus how often she would come here. Sometimes for hours on end. How after she came home it was as if nothing had ever happened. But he had followed her once, and knew she just cried her heart out.

Or when they were just kids and her hamster died. He was buried around here somewhere, but his marker had disappeared. She had been so heart broken then...

Just like he was now. He should have been saving her, not vice-versa. Though she was older, he was the leader. He was the head, the alpha. But she didn't care. In her eyes, he wasn't the leader. He was her brother.

She had to protect her family. That was the thing about her, she was extremely loyal. That was what had been the end of her.

But at the same time it wasn't. It was just the continuation. The continuation of what is eternal: love. One day they would all be together again.

But for now, guilt still nagged at him. He remembered one of the last times he talked to her. Just before the mission.

Of when they had fought about stratagy. They had really fought, a total dog fight. In the end, he won out.

But that's where things went wrong. His plan was flawed, leading up to the gun fight. When she had still stuck by him, despite the prologue. If only he had used his shield...

The man remembered the reason he had come up here. His real reason. He had something on his chest that he needed to unload.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to the wind. Maybe she heard him, maybe not. It didn't make up the fact that his stubborness had cost her her life.

But it still eased his conscious a little bit. It wouldn't make up for all the years that had gone by without a visit to her grave. Or all the fights or pranks. But somehow, it did. It was a way of letting her know that he loved her and regretted his desicions.

The sun was almost below the treeline by now. He ran his fingers over the worn stitching in the corner of the blanket.

_Happy Birthday, Chase!_

_I love you, Bree_

**For starters, don't ask me where this came from. I meant it as an ending to one of my stories, but it seemed better on its own. This was all written in the car, so forgive any typos. What kinda inspired it, I guess, is the song **_**The Scientist**_** by Coldplay. All rights to them. Yeah, I'm a Coldplay fan. Live with it ;) Hope you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
